


Futile

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Futile

### Futile

#### by Flutesong

  


Title: Futile 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash implied 

Spoilers: LOL - Red and the Black 

Rating: NC-17 

Summary: Alex Krycek thinks 

Warning: None 

Archive: Sure, let me know where 

I have no ownership rights to XF at all - zip - nada - zilch - zed - zero - and so on. 

July 30, 2003 - Peja's WWOMB - 5 minute Futile Challenge 

Futile 

I wonder at myself sometimes. I really do. Not often, time for introspection is rare and usually to no avail, but occasionally, like now, it just comes over me. 

Mulder is finally asleep. Took him long enough. It's one of the many pissing points we keep on one another; who gets the draw on their gun first, who throws the first punch, who bleeds and so on and so on. 

We don't fuck. Sometimes I think we want to, just to add more fodder to the contest. Who's got the bigger dick, which of us comes faster, who needs it more, who can get it up again... But we don't, which isn't saying I haven't come in my shorts a few times or jerk off the second I'm out the door and find anywhere halfway private. 

It makes sense to me, as much sense as anything else that has to do with this man and me. We lock horns instead of lips, bust jaws and noses instead of suck each other off. 

So that's what I'm wondering about this time, one of those rare times when he is near me and it's calm. 

His eyes are open, liquidy and opaque in the thin light. I think he's dreaming because he doesn't tense up and start yammering away at me again. Instead he just stares and blinks slowly, like some version of a dimwitted child that he never was. 

"Resist or serve?" He murmurs. 

I don't answer. I still don't know if he's awake or dreaming. 

He stretches and adjusts his wadded up jacket back into some lumpy semblance of a pillow beneath his head. Then he notices the leather topcoat covering his legs. He strokes the leather and I wish I hadn't just been thinking about sex. 

He rolls over, taking the coat with him, so it ends up beneath his belly, under his groin, flat against the floor and his hips. 

I wanna fuck him on my coat more than I've wanted anything in life. 

He wiggles his way into a more comfortable position and I put my hand on my dick. He's not looking my way, I'm still not sure if he's awake and it's mostly dark in here anyway. 

He wiggles some more and I realize he's unzipping his trousers. If he jerks off on my coat, //fuck!// I unzip my jeans. He freezes and now I know he's awake. 

Another contest? Why not? It's what we do best. After all, I'm the one who knows, if anybody does, resistance is futile. 

End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Flutesong


End file.
